I'd prefer not to be rescued
by ReachIngxSky
Summary: This is a sasunaru story that takes act in our world, our present. If you don't like yaoi/ Male x Male, don't read then, simple as that.
1. To the shadow of regrets

**This is a SasuNaru story, by me; ReachingxSky (IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ IT THEN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED). **

**The story takes part in our present, not in the Ninja world (even though I love Ninjas, but it would be harder to write about T^T) Naruto and Sasuke are like… I don't know, 16, 17? **

**Anyway! Please tell me what you think, I'm desperate for feedback. This story is planned to be… I don't know… Whatever tickles my fancy xD **

**Oh! Look up the song "Over my head" by A Day To Remember! It's a cover of the Fray, and seriously, you'll miss something if you don't listen to it ^_^ Whatever, enjoy reading :D**

**Chapter 1: To the shadow of regrets**

"Fuck..." Uzumaki Naruto clenched his teeth and glared at the still closed door. He pressed his ear to the cold wood and tried to catch any possible sound from the inside, but it was worthless. Shikamaru wasn't home.

"Fuck!!"

It was freezing cold outside. The snow was falling quietly and covered the streets of Konoha with a crystal white layer. The temperature was falling fast and Naruto knew that if he didn't find anywhere to spend the night soon, his toes would be beyond saving.

Two hours of door knocking, and still no result. None of his friends was at home. Probably because of the "oh-so-wonderful" Christmas vacation. Everyone had travelled somewhere else, to far away family-members to celebrate Christmas and New Year, or to some tropical island with radiating sun and drinks with parasols. Naruto didn't care for the reason, the one thing he cared about though were that NOBODY could offer him some warmth and a blanket to sleep on. That NOBODY had bothered to stay in Konoha.

Nervousness and desperation started to boil in his senses and limbs. He had no money left because he had spent them on train tickets since all his friends lived in different parts of Konoha, a big distance between them all. He couldn't pay for a hotel room, he didn't even have that much money to begin with.

"Think"

Naruto closed his eyes shut and concentrated so hard that his head almost hurt.

"Who haven't I thought of?"

Chouji, Shikamaru, Iruka-sensei, Lee... His eyes snapped open.

"Kiba!"

It was perfect, Kiba lived just a few blocks from Shikamaru, and he didn't need to take the bus. His feet started to move from Shikamaru's front door and eventually he was running, desperate to get the warmth he needed so much.

XxX

"Geez, you look like a frozen popsicle" Kiba grinned, showing his sharp fangs, as he reached Naruto a big cup of hot, oozing tea.

"F-Fuck you!" Naruto stuttered between clacking teeth. He had three blankets wrapped around him and his feet were placed in a big bowl of warm water. Snore was coming down from his nose and his whole body was shaking. He reached out his trembling hands to accept the tea and spilled some of the warm liquid on his thighs. He hissed loudly as Kiba laughed and sat down at his bed.

"Give me more of that attitude and you'll be hitting the road".

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Kiba?" Naruto looked up at the doggish boy with sparkly eyes and a cute smile on his lips.

"In fact, no you haven't. But I'm sorry to tell ya that I'm not gay".

"Booooring!" Naruto shifted his features completely, now he was pouting with a sulking expression, cute nonetheless.

"Yeah, yeah" Kiba waved his hand like he was trying to buzz off a fly in the air.

Naruto's eyes started to wander around Kiba's room. It wasn't big, nor small. He sat in a chair, facing Kiba at the bed. Other from these two furnitures, there was a bookshelf filled with paper and books in a mess, a desk and a basket in which Kiba's big, white dog Akamaru sneezed, sleeping peacefully. Some posters of rock bands were put up randomly at the walls and there was a window beside the bed with an overwhelming view of Konoha.

Kiba cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I have no problems with you staying here over the holidays, don't get me wrong, but why are you here?"

Naruto froze, his eyes widening a little, before he looked down at the floor.

"Some things... happened at home..."

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"No… not now…" Naruto kept focusing at the floor.

"Fine, but whatever the problem is, you have to get it fixed. Can't stay at my place forever ya'know"

Kiba stood up and patted the blonde on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright. Finish that tea now before it gets cold, I'll get tha extra madras so you can sleep in here". He grinned before he walked out of the door.

Naruto smiled. Kiba was really a nice guy, even though he could be really noisy, but he would never hesitate to help a friend in trouble, ever. Naruto started to smut at his tea and felt the warm liquid go down his throat. Sky blue eyes were closed in pure bliss when he felt how his body got warmer. He wasn't shaking anymore and he could feel his toes again. But there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_The knife fell to the floor and he watched with eyes wide of horror. God, there was so much blood…_

His grip of the cup tightened and he bit his lip. What had he done?

XxX

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!"

Naruto's eyes were snapped open with shock as they stared into furious, brown ones.

"I…Iruka-sensei!" Naruto stuttered, feeling how a knot was forming in his stomach. He could hear how his classmates snickered. Fuck, he had fallen asleep again during the lesson.

It had been one and a half week since he came to Kiba's house and school had started again. Everything seemed normal, but for Naruto, it wasn't. His mind was a mess, and guilt and confuse were infecting it. No wonders he couldn't sleep at night and that the insomnia was making him fall asleep in school.

"You were sleeping again, weren't you?!" Iruka gritted his teeth and his face were just a few inches from Naruto's. Naruto noticed that the vein in his teacher's forehead was pumping.

"N… Not at all!" Naruto gave Iruka a grimace that was supposed to look like a nonchalant grin.

"Really? Then can you tell me which year it was when king Sogano were murdered by Prince Nakanooeno Oji and Nakatomino Katamari?"

"Uhm…" Naruto's face flushed "maybe… year 1895?"

"He was killed year 645!!!"

The laughing level in the classroom increased and Naruto felt his heart sinking in his chest more and more.

"Detention this afternoon Uzumaki!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto stood up harshly so he was standing in the same height as Iruka. "WHY?"

"Because you constantly fall asleep during lessons, lack concentration and you're being extremely rude to your teacher! Now sit down and stay awake for the remaining of the lesson, IS THAT CLEAR?!"

Naruto sat down again, defeated. His cheeks were hot as hell and it felt like he was going to puke. Even though he hated school, it felt like he was letting Iruka-sensei down by not paying him attention. He liked Iruka, he was the one who had fixed him into Konoha High. The older male had believed in him, and now Naruto was crushing his hopes.

"Yes…"

"Hmph"

Iruka turned around and Naruto stared down at the blank surface of his bench.

"So… after the war, Nakanooeno and Nakatomino…" Iruka started talking again, but Naruto didn't really listen. A miserable feeling was climbing up his throat and it felt like he couldn't breathe. This was going to be a long day.

The school bell rang at last and everybody rushed to get out of the warm classroom, and heading for their freedom.

"Okay class! Don't forget that the homework is due next Thursday!" Iruka closed the book he was holding and put it on the desk on his side. His eyes were focused at Naruto.

"See ya later Naruto!" Kiba waved at him with a big grin at his face. Naruto answered him with a nod and then looked back at his teacher. Iruka gave his watch a glance.

"I want you to sit here for an hour. No cell phone, no music, no books, no nothing! Just stay in here, in front of your desk"

Naruto gave the teacher a sulking expression and thought _'does he seriously think that I would open a book, even if it was the last object on this planet?'_

"Sure" he answered.

Iruka frowned a little. He had expected more argument from Naruto, but he wasn't going to complain. He went out of the classroom.

Naruto heard the door close and how Iruka's footsteps faded away. He sighed as he let his forehead fall back on his desk with a loud thud. He seriously wanted to die right now. Things couldn't seriously get any worse.

Then he heard someone cough behind him.

As quick as he could, he turned around. Wasn't he the only one in the classroom?

Naruto frowned.

'_What do you know? Things actually can get worse…'_

Uchiha Sasuke, the smartest, and (according to all girls) the most attractive guy in school was sitting a few desks behind him, reading a book.

Naruto turned back his head, resting his chin against the hard surface of his desk. What was that guy still doing in here? There was no way that he had got a detention as well; he was way too "lovable" and smartass for that. Bah, why did he even care? The main focus should be to survive a whole hour without dying of boredom.

However, the presence of the Uchiha did bother him. He was curious why he didn't get the hell out of there, Naruto would, but the thought of a pissed Iruka-sensei scared him too much.

He glanced at the other boy again and saw how dark eyes were looking back at him. Naruto turned around quickly again. Sasuke's eyes had been so intensive, so deep, so _focusing_.

'_Why the heck am I blushing?!'_

Once again, Naruto turned around. Sasuke was reading his book. Maybe he had just imagined the Uchiha's glance? The situation was becoming awkward for some reason.

"Eum… Shouldn't you be heading home or something?"

It took a few seconds for Naruto to realise that it was actually he, Naruto himself, who had spoken.

Sasuke looked up, with the same tense expression as when he read the book.

"Am I not supposed to be here?"

"Eh… I don't know, just asking…"

It became quiet in the classroom again. Awkwardly quiet. Thoughts were spinning around in the blondes head. Should he say something? Should he try to start some kind of conversation? Why was the freak still in the classroom? How long time had it been since the last words had been spoken? Why did he even care?

And what, _the hell,_ was he getting so excited about?

With his eyes looking straight forward, and not at the other teen, he decided to speak again.

"Do you know how much time there's left?" he gulped a little.

"Of what?"

"Well… The detention?"

"I'm not having a detention, if that's what you thought"

'_Then why the heck are you still in here?!'_ Naruto's mind screamed, but he chose not to say it for social, obvious reasons.

"Okay… then how much time has it been since school finished?" He heard the soft movement of clothes behind him, probably Sasuke, glancing his watch.

"42 minutes"

Naruto tried to analyze the sound of the others voice. It wasn't cold, it was more like… clear and steady. Doubtless and… maybe a bit nonchalant? Like he didn't care at all about the blonde.

But, why would he?

"Okay" Naruto kept his eyes focused at the whiteboard, like he was too scared to look back at Sasuke.

Another tense and awkward silence covered the classroom with its presence.

'_For the love of God, just ask him!'_ Naruto bit his lip. It took several minutes to build enough courage in his chest before he could open his mouth again.

"Then… If you're not having a detention, why are you here then?"

Sasuke didn't answer this time, and that made Naruto feel even more like an idiot. Sure thing, he had talked to Sasuke before. Or maybe you shouldn't call it talking. More like arguing and yelling from Naruto's side and a "whatever-idiot-attitude" from Sasuke. But he had never been alone with him, and now it felt like he was choking beneath the other one's presence. It was a strong presence, you could almost touch it, or even taste it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening classroom door. Iruka-sensei was standing in the door post.

"That's enough Naruto-kun, you can go home now"

"Finally!!!" Naruto stood up, stretching his arms and back with a loud crack. He started collecting some of his stuff in his bright, orange schoolbag. Sasuke stood up too and pushed his chair in.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Did you want to talk to me or something?" Iruka noticed the dark-haired teen in the back of the classroom.

"No"

It was a simple word and statement, but Naruto felt more confused than he had in a long while. It seemed to confuse Iruka too.

"Then why did you…"

"No reason. See you tomorrow Iruka-sensei!" Sasuke walked out of the classroom, giving the blonde one more look before he passed Iruka and vanished into the hallway outside.

The blonde blushed, even though he didn't know why.

'…_now that's just weird…'_ he thought to himself, before he said goodbye to Iruka and walked out of the school building. He needed some ramen after the day's events.

_**To be continued……..**_

**I seriously hate when people write "to be continued"… It's just so frustrating! xD **

**Soo… That's chapter one! I'm so proud of myself! Give me a cookie! I'm not going to ask you to review or something because I think you should only review if you think the story is worthy your precious time and liking, and I can't ask that from you.**

**However, I'd be happy and give you all rainbow cookies if you do review :D But as I said, it's your choice, not mine : ) **

**Peace out! **


	2. Or am I mistaken

**Chapter 2: If I only could…**

"COMMON!" Naruto buried his face in the pillow to avoid the sharp sunlight that poured in through the window.

"Rise and shine!" Kiba grinned as he made sure that the curtains wouldn't fall back to cover the window again.

It was Saturday aka freedom-day and the sun was shining bright over Konoha's snow covered streets.

"What about my beauty sleep?!" Naruto whined as he sat up and scratched his stomach.

"You would have to be in a coma for decades to even come near beauty" Kiba laughed.

At the moment it seemed true. Naruto's hair was a complete mess, and his face was pale and full of wrinkles from his pillow, but Naruto ignored the comment.

"How can you get up so easily?" he yawned. "I'm so frikkin' tired"

"If you want rest, then I can assure ya that it'll be plenty of that when you're lying in your grave. Get up now, if you don't want your toasts to be cold". Kiba went out of the room to give Naruto some private space to change his clothes.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and sighed. He hadn't been able to sleep this night either but collapsed around 5 AM. The sleep hadn't gotten him that much rest though. Before Kiba woke him up he had been dreaming several different nightmares that were horrible but not frightening enough to wake him up.

With half-closed, dizzy eyes, he started to pull a black t-shirt over his head and kept his orange sleeping-pants on. He stood up from the bed with legs that felt more like jello than muscles and bones. He stumbled out of Kiba's room and into the kitchen. Kiba sat at the old kitchen table and munched at his toast while reading the horoscopes in the newspaper. A plate with toast and a glass of orange juice was prepared for Naruto on the table, opposite to Kiba.

"To think that you were such a responsible, housekeeping person" Naruto laughed. "I have to tell you that I'm surprised"

"Well, mom travels with her work all the time and my sis' has to study a lot now since she's becoming a nurse, so I'm kind of stuck with all the housekeeping stuff" Kiba shrugged, still focusing his eyes at the horoscopes.

Naruto sat down and took a mouthful of toast. _'Delicious!'_

"Where is your mom now anyway? I haven't seen her since I came here"

"In Suna I guess. I think that some high status person needed her as a bodyguard or something".

Naruto almost choked on his toast.

"Your mom's a bodyguard? I thought only men had those kinds of jobs"

"Well, you can't say that she's a normal woman"

He laid down the newspaper and looked at Naruto.

"I'm going to hop into the shower and then I have to go. I might be home late. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I have to go soon too, I work at Ichiraku in the weekends" Naruto propped the rest of the toast into his mouth and took a sip of the juice.

"Fine then" Kiba stood up and started cleaning his plate in the sink since the dishwasher was broken.

Naruto took another sip and observed Kiba's dishing.

"Who's the girl you're seeing today anyway?"

Kiba accidently dropped the plate and a loud bang was heard from the friction of porcelain and the metal sink.

"Eum… ah… You don't know who the person is so… it's kinda pointless to tell you…" Kiba was red as a tomato and Naruto couldn't suppress a smile.

"Common! Tell me! What's she like?"

"Eh… nice, you 'know. And handsome like, I guess…"

"You like handsome girls? I like pretty and cute girls more, I want them to be girly"

"Yeah… Um… I should really get a shower now… Um…" Kiba went out of the kitchen with an embarrassed expression and crimson cheeks.

Naruto laughed, he didn't know that Kiba was so embarrassed when it came to talking about girls. He finished his juice and put his dish in the sink. He figured he could dish it later and went back to Kiba's room to switch clothes to his white Ichiraku uniform. It felt kind of silly to wear it, but he needed the money so he wasn't complaining. He felt much more awake and was actually eager to get to work. He went out to the hall and started to put on his sneakers.

"Kiba, I'm going to Ichiraku now!" Naruto shouted while he finished the last knot.

"Okay! See ya later!" Kiba replied through the bathroom door.

Naruto grabbed his jacket.

"Good luck on the date!"

Something crashed in the bathroom, followed by Kiba's 'for fuck sake!'.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Naruto-kun! I need two pork ramen and one 'Ichiraku speciality'!"

"Roger that, Ayame-san!"

It was a normal day at the Ichiraku. It hadn't been too stressful, the customers came and went with an even flow. Naruto loved working at the ramen bar. Teuchi-san and Ayame-san was really wonderful people and to work in the kitchen all day with the smell of ramen and to get paid for it was pure heaven. Plus, it kept his mind busy.

He stirred the pork soup and then poured it into two bowls with noodles and started to decorate the ramen with eggs, narutos* and salad. He grabbed the two bowls and went out of the kitchen, into the bar.

"Two pork ramen are ready to be served!"

There was an old man sitting in the farthest corner of the bar and two youngsters in his own age sat in front of him at the bar disk. A pinkhaired girl and a boy with black, piercing eyes staring at him.

"It's for us!" the pinkhaired girl waved with a big smile on her face.

_Oh, it's Sakura-chan! A__nd…_

He realized who the boy was.

…_Sasuke?! _

God how slow he was. But it was a shock to see them outside of school, and at Ichiraku of all places? It was also strange to see them without their uniforms. Sakura wore a pink miniskirt and a white t-shirt with a sakura flower at her chest. She had also some make-up and some silver rings in her ears. Sasuke wore a white sweater and a black pair of tight jeans, nothing outstanding but it still looked nice.

Sakura seemed to realize who he was too.

"Uzumaki-kun? I didn't know you were working here!"

"Well yeah, I do. I've always been one of Ichiraku's most loyal customers, and then they needed an extra hand and I took the job" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just observed the blonde with those judging, dark eyes and Naruto didn't feel too comfortable about it.

"So… You're just hanging out together?" Naruto started to scratch his neck, one of those habits he had when he was nervous or uncomfortable.

"Well, actually, more like a date" Sakura grinned.

"Oh!" Naruto felt his cheeks grow hot. Of course they were dating. GOD he was so stupid.

"Yeah, and I wanted to have something neat to eat, like sushi or thai food but Sasuke-kun insisted that we should eat here" she laughed and turned to Sasuke. "I'm kind of surprised that you like ramen Sasuke-kun, you seem to be so healthy with your food and training!"

Sasuke didn't answer her, he just kept staring at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I need the 'Ichiraku speciality'! NOW! Ayame shouted from the kitchen.

Naruto put the bowls of ramen in front of them as fast as he could without spilling out the soup.

"I hope my ramen won't disappoint you guys then! I have to get back to work so, I'll get going"

"Nice talk Uzumaki-kun!"

Naruto made his way back in to the kitchen as fast as he could.

_That was AWKWARD!!!_

And seriously, what was up with that Sasuke guy? Creepy!

"Who were the couple you were talking with?" Ayame asked as she was chopping leeks incredibly fast.

"My classmates from Konoha High" Naruto answered as he started to prepare the soup for the 'Ichiraku speciality'.

"Your classmates? The guy looks like he's at least two years older than you!"

"Never thought about that" Naruto took down the spices he needed from the shelf above the stove.

"He's really handsome though" Ayame giggled. "Such a pity he's too young for me"

_Handsome?_

"Yeah… I guess…" Naruto replied.

Handsome? He knew that Sasuke was extremely popular among the girls and was considered as one of the most good-looking students at Konoha High but he had never really thought about it until now. But come to think of it, Sasuke was really attractive.

"Naruto-kun! That's way too much salt!"

"Yipes!! I'm sorry!!"

**X**

**X**

**X**

"That's everything for today! Good work you too!" Teuchi smiled at Ayame and Naruto as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

They were closing Ichiraku for the day and had spent the last hour of cleaning up in the bar and the kitchen, planning tomorrow's business and refilling the pantry so they were a 100 % ready the next day.

Ayame and Naruto walked out of the bar and Teuchi locked the door to the kitchen. As soon as he got out, Naruto drew down the grid so no one would get into the bar either.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Naruto waved and then started to walk in the direction of Kiba's house.

He was so frikkin' tired. They got a HUGE order of ramen just one hour before closing. It was some people that wanted to serve ramen at their party so Naruto had been working his ass off those last hours. It was colder than usual outside. He HATED the cold.

Eventually he reached the door post to Kiba's house. With trembling fingers, he pinched in the code to the door. He heard the lock click and went in. The elevator had been broken for about two years so he started dragging himself up the stairs. Kiba's apartment were at the seventh floor which was the last thing he needed right now. After a lot of work and with aching leg muscles, he finally stood before Kiba's door. Exhausted he stumbled into the apartment.

"Kiba?!"

No answer. He was probably still out on that date. He untied his shoes and walked into the kitchen.

Suddenly a vase crashed into the wall beside him. Just an inch closer, it would have crushed his face. A furious woman stood before him. She grabbed another vase at the shelf beside her and threw it against Naruto.

"JESUS!!!" Naruto ducked and felt how the vase merely touched his hair.

She took the opportunity to jump at Naruto while he was avoiding the vase and knocked him down to the floor. She sat at his stomach, using her knees to press down each of Naruto's arms to the floor.

"What are you doing here?!" She smacked a fistful right into Naruto's cheek which caused him to bite his tongue. The taste of blood filled his mouth.

"AOCH! FOR FUCK'S SAKE WOMAN!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Naruto felt another fist smack his cheek.

"Please! Just CALM DOWN!"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE BASTARD!"

Another fist rearranged his face.

_I'm __getting beat up of a girl, this can't be happening!_

"HELP!!!"

He heard the door smash open and Kiba rushed into the kitchen.

"Hana?! What are you doing?!"

"What?" The woman's expressions switched from being the closest imitation of a pissed off dog that Naruto had ever seen, to confuse. She was slightly frowning.

"Wait… what Kiba? You know her?!" Naruto looked at the woman, then at Kiba and back at the woman. Then he realised the red markings on the woman's cheeks.

"Of course I know her! She's my sister!"

**X**

**X**

**X**

They were sitting at the kitchen table. Naruto had switched from the Ichiraku suit to his comfy clothes and had a package of frozen hotdogs pressed to his cheek. Hana sipped quietly at a cup of tea.

"So… Naruto, this is Hana. Hana, this is Naruto!" Kiba laughed a little nervously.

"I know, she had a fistfight with my face" Naruto muttered, he really wasn't in the mood.

"Hey, you could at least have knocked on the door or told me that you were a friend of Kiba!" Hana banged her cup in the table.

"I fucking tried to!"

"BOTH OF YOU!!" Kiba shouted. Hana and Naruto became quiet in an instant. "That's all in the past now. And I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about each other"

He turned to Hana.

"Naruto's staying here at the moment, he has nowhere else to go. I promise he won't bother you."

He turned to Naruto.

"Hana lives mostly at her apartment near her university, but she comes over at the weekends every once in a while. Again, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys."

An awkward silence broke out in the room. Naruto looked down at the table, scratching his neck, and Hana stared stubbornly into the wall.

"Common Naruto, let's watch a movie or something" Kiba rose from the table and put his teacup in the sink.

Naruto followed Kiba into his room. Kiba had a small TV at his desk. There was no sofa in Kiba's room so they usually sat on the bed and rested their backs to the wall.

"Sorry for putting you into trouble" Naruto scratched his neck. "But I want you to know that I really appreciate that you've been taking care of me these last weeks"

"Dude, it's not a problem" Kiba inserted a disc in the DVD player.

"Thank you, Kiba"

Kiba grinned.

"Don't be such an emo! Let's watch the film and then we just forget about all this!"

Naruto smiled and sat down at the bed.

"How was the date?"

Kiba almost dropped the remote and his cheeks turned into a deep colour of red.

"We're kinda… together now I guess…" Kiba smiled awkwardly.

"Wow! Congrats man!"

"Thanks, but let's drop it at that" Kiba laughed. "How was your day?"

"It was okay I guess. Hey, you know Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura in our class?"

"Yeah?"

"Apparently they're dating! They were at the bar today and Sasuke was really weird! He kept staring at me all the time and it frikkin' gave me the creeps!"

"You haven't noticed that he always looks at you until now?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"What?! You've noticed?!"

"Yeah, I noticed it when we got back from the Christmas vacation"

Naruto stared confused at Kiba.

"But… Why would he do that? It's frikkin' creepy!"

"Why don't you ask him? Now shush, the film is starting"

But there was no way that Naruto could concentrate on the film. Kiba was right, there had been something weird between the Uchiha and himself since the vacation. It used to be usual "guy-picks-at-the-other-guy"-relation but now it was like a tense aura between them. Something electric and kind of a stirring feeling. Heck, Naruto couldn't even explain it, but he sure felt weird about it.

_Whatever_.

_Everything will be normal on Monday._

**Y****AAAY! Second chapter, woohoo! **

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get finished. I only write when I'm bored and have nothing to do and I've been really busy lately. I've started a new school and had a lot of activities with both old and new friends. But now I'm sick so please applaud my creative uncreativity xD**

**And I also am sorry about things going so slowly between Naru-dobe and Sausage-Gay. I just want this fanfic to be as realistic as possible and not a "Hi Naru-chan, I have candy, wanna make out?" kind of fanfic. I don't have a problem with people writing those kind of fanfics, it's just not my style xD**

**For those who gave me reviews for the first chapter, packages of rainbow cookies have been ordered to your houses. If they never arrive they've probably been stolen by pirates, rainbow cookies are very rare these times you know!**

**ANYWAY! Have a AWESOME time everybody :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **


End file.
